dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantress
June Moone is an archeologist who was possessed by an ancient and incredibly powerful mystical being Enhantress, the sister of Incubus. Enchantress was initially under Amanda Waller's control and was viewed as one of the candidates for Suicide Squad, but the malevolent being swiftly escaped, freeing her brother and attempting to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers. And only the combined efforts of the Suicide Squad are able to stop and destroy her, finally freeing June Moone from Enchantress' possession''DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League. Biography Suicide Squad Dr. June Moone was exploring a site of long overgrown ruins in Central America when she falls down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll shaped container caught her eye and she opened it releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for Meta Humans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before too long, June and Rick fall in love, which was actually Waller's intention all along in order to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile Waller sends people to locate the tomb June discovered and found the spirit's heart, her only weakness. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form Task Force X, June accompanies her and turns herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and meta humans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation powers to warp to Iran and obtain a file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the chairman and Waller is given her authorization. Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away and goes back to the tomb where she first inhabited June and takes another vial that contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes back to Midway City and incapacitates a man in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. ''more to be added Personality June Moone is kind-hearted and good-willed, but after getting possessed by Enchantress, she swiftly becomes, cold, and malevolent. Just like her brother Incubus, Enchantress is a being a pure malevolence, who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a god, and she is thus very eager to conquer the modern world with her mystical powers, once she possesses June Moone, frees herself from Amanda Waller, and frees her brother. Enchantress does, however, seem to dearly love her brother, since after Incubus is slain by the Suicide Squad, she appears devastated and expresses a desire to be reunited with her brother in death. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Mystic Powers:' Enchantress is an incredibly powerful mystical being, with her and her brother Incubus having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claiming that Enchantress and her brother are the most powerful metahumans that she has ever come across, with Enchantress nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly. **'Transformation': June Moone, due to being possessed by a witch, can willingly switch between her normal form and her demonic form of Enchantress, doing so every time June says the word "Enchantress". **'Longevity': Enchantress is capable of living for millennia, currently being 6,313 years old, which notably makes her roughly a 1,000 years older than Wonder Woman, though she is still possible to kill. **'Teleportation': Enchantress, upon Amanda Waller's order, was able to teleport to a secret weapons vault in Tehran, Iran, and steal a top-secret binder and teleport back to Waller's board room, all within mere seconds. **'Monstrous Enslavement:' Enchantress, much like Incubus is able to transform humans into grey monstrous beings through her power (usually through a kiss to the victim). **'Resurrection:' Enchantress, when attempting to persuade Harley Quinn to join her, claims that in exchange she will resurrect her lover Joker (who was presumed to be dead) back to life. **'Telepathy:' Enchantress can implant visions of alternate events into others' heads, thus convincing Deadshot that he has defeated and killed Batman (instead of Batman actually defeating and arresting him), convincing Harley Quinn that she and Joker were a happily married couple with 2 children (instead of being forcibly separated), and convincing El Diablo that his wife and children were still alive and a happy family (instead of him having accidentally killed them in a fit of rage). However, a person with exceptionally strong willpower and mental fortitude can overcome this enthralling telepathy, with El Diablo thus breaking free, and continuing his attack against the mystical siblings. ***'Mental Probing:' Enchantress can telepathically probe into the minds of a subdued and incapacitated human, as she notably did with Amanda Waller, thus acquiring the positions of the secret technological facilities of A.R.G.U.S., and managing destroy several. |-| Abilities= *'Bilingual:' Enchantress speaks her native ancient language while addressing her brother Incubus, and can also fluently speak English. |-| Weaknesses= *'Heart': Enchantress' greatest weakness is her heart - if her heart is obtained by someone, she is forced to obey their will, and if the heart is pierced, it will cause her extreme pain, while the heart's destruction is the only way to permanently kill Enchantress. Thus, when Amanda Waller obtained the heart, she was able to subsequently send Enchantress on errands, but Enchantress was able to free herself by slyly stealing back her heart, and having it fused inside her host body by her Incubus, thus making Enchantress far more difficult to kill than before. However, Enchantress was finally defeated and killed when Harley Quinn cut out the heart again (managing to cut open Enchantress' chest by slyly distracting the latter), after which Rick Flag crushed and destroyed it, thus finally releasing June Moon permanently. Relationships Family *Incubus † - brother Allies *Incubus † - partner in crime *Rick Flag - Killer (of Enchantress), Love Interest and Savior (of June Moone) Enemies *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss turned enemy and interrogatee *Suicide Squad - Opponents **Harley Quinn - attempted thrall and deceiver **Killer Croc - Brother's indirect killer **Captain Boomerang **Deadshot - attempted thrall **El Diablo † - Brother's killer **Slipknot † **Katana Behind the scenes To Be Added References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Metahumans Category:Main Villains Category:Doctors